The Prince of Egypt
The Prince of Egypt is a 1998 animated film by Dreamworks depicting the Exodus of the Hebrew slaves from Egypt, with a strong focus on the relationship between Moses and his foster brother (and future enemy) Ramses. Cast Singing cast *Amick Byram - Moses (singing voice) *Ralph Fiennes - Rameses *Michelle Pfeiffer - Tzipporah *Sally Dworsky/Brenda Chapman - Miriam (singing voice) *Eden Riegel - Young Miriam *Brian Stokes Mitchell - Jethro (singing voice) *Linda Dee Shayne - Queen Tuya (singing voice) *Steve Martin - Hotep *Martin Short - Huy *Ofra Haza - Yocheved Non-singing cast *Val Kilmer - Moses *Sandra Bullock - Miriam *Jeff Goldblum - Aaron *Danny Glover - Jethro *Patrick Stewart - Pharaoh Seti I *Helen Mirren - Queen Tuya *'Bobby Motown' - Ramses' Son Plot In Ancient Egypt, Yocheved, a Hebrew slave, and her two children, Miriam and Aaron, watch as Hebrew babies are taken and ruthlessly killed by Egyptian soldiers, as ordered by Seti I, who fears that an increase in Hebrew slaves could lead to rebellion. To save her own newborn son, Yocheved places him in a basket afloat on the Nile. Miriam follows the basket to the Pharaoh's palace and witnesses her baby brother adopted by Pharaoh's queen. Twenty years later, Moses and his foster brother Rameses are scolded by their father for accidentally destroying a temple during one of their youthful misadventures, though Moses tries to take the blame and says that Rameses wants their father's approval. That evening at a palace banquet, Seti, deciding to give Rameses this opportunity, names him Prince regent and gives him authority over Egypt's temples. As a tribute, the high priests Hotep and Huy offer him the captive Tzipporah, and Rameses gives her to Moses. Moses debunks Tzipporah, and Rameses appoints him Royal Chief Architect. Later that night, Moses helps Tzipporah escape from the palace and is reunited with his siblings Miriam and Aaron. Despite Aaron's attempts to protect her, Miriam tries to tell Moses about his past, but he refuses to listen to her and returns to the palace. The truth about his past is later confirmed by a nightmare, and finally by Seti himself. The next day, Moses accidentally pushes an Egyptian guard off the scaffolding of the temple, while trying to stop him from whipping a Hebrew slave, and the guard falls to his death. Ashamed and confused, Moses flees into the desert in exile, despite Rameses' pleas to stay. After Moses defends Tzipporah's younger sisters from bandits, he is welcomed into the tribe by their father Jethro. After assimilating this new culture, Moses becomes a shepherd and marries Tzipporah. While chasing a stray lamb, Moses discovers a burning bush through which God instructs him to guide the Hebrew slaves to their promised land, and bestows Moses' shepherding staff with his power. Moses and Tzipporah return to Egypt, where Moses is happily greeted by Rameses, who is now Pharaoh. When Moses requests the Hebrews' release and changes his staff into an Egyptian cobra, to demonstrate his alliance with God, Hotep and Huy boastfully re-create this transformation, only to have their snakes eaten by Moses' snake. Rather than persuaded, Rameses is hardened and increases the Hebrews' workload. Moses and Tzipporah thereafter live with Miriam, who convinces Aaron and the other Hebrews to trust them. Later, Moses inflicts nine of the Plagues of Egypt; but Rameses refuses to relent, and Moses prepares the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague. That night, the final plague kills all the firstborn children of Egypt, including Rameses' son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. The next day, Rameses gives Moses permission to free the Hebrews. The following morning, the Hebrews leave Egypt, led by Moses, Miriam, Aaron, and Tzipporah. At the Red Sea, they discover that Rameses is closely pursuing them with his army. Upon the arrival, Moses uses his staff to part the sea, while a fire blocks the army's way. The Hebrews cross the open sea bottom; and when the fire vanishes and the army gives chase, the water closes over the Egyptian soldiers, sparing Ramses alone. Thereafter Moses leads the Hebrews to Mount Sinai, where he receives the Ten Commandments. Musical numbers *Deliver Us/River Lullaby - Yocheved, Miriam and Slaves *River Lullaby (reprise)- Miriam *All I Ever Wanted - Moses *All I Ever Wanted (reprise) - Queen Tuya *Through Heaven's Eves - Jethro *Playing With the Big Boys Now - Hotep, Huy and acolytes *The Plagues - Moses, Rameses and chorus *When You Believe - Miriam, Tzipporah and children Prince of Egypt, The